Potop/Rozdział LXXXV
Rozpacz miecznika była tak wielka, że panna musiała go pocieszać i zapewniać, że tych pieniędzy za przepadłe uważać nie trzeba, bo przecie sam list ów za skrypt starczy, a Radziwiłła, pana tylu dóbr na Litwie i Rusi, jest na czym poszukiwać. Natomiast, że trudno było przewidzieć, co ich oboje spotkać jeszcze może, zwłaszcza gdyby Bogusław powrócił zwycięsko do Taurogów, poczęli tym gorliwiej myśleć o ucieczce. Oleńka radziła ją wszelako odłożyć, dopóki by Hassling-Ketling nie wyzdrowiał, bo Braun był to posępny i nieużyty żołdak, pilnujący ślepo rozkazów, i niepodobna było go przejednać. Co do Ketlinga, wiedziała doskonale panienka, że dlatego się zranił, aby przy niej pozostać, zatem wierzyła głęboko, że wszystko dla niej uczynić gotów. Sumienie niepokoiło ją wprawdzie bez ustanku pytaniami, czy ma prawo dla własnego ocalenia poświęcać cudzy los, a może i życie, lecz groźby, które nad nią wisiały w Taurogach, były tak straszne, że stokroć przewyższały niebezpieczeństwa, na jakie Ketling z powodu opuszczenia służby mógł być narażony. Bo przecie Ketling, jako wyborny oficer, wszędy mógł znaleźć służbę, i to szlachetniejszą, a z nią razem i potężnych protektorów, jako król, jako pan Sapieha lub pan Czarniecki. I będzie przy tym służył dobrej sprawie, i znajdzie pole wywdzięczenia się temu krajowi, który go, wygnańca, przygarnął. Śmierć grozi mu tylko w takim razie, gdyby wpadł w ręce Bogusława, ale przecie Bogusław nie włada jeszcze w całej Rzeczypospolitej. Panna przestała się wahać i gdy zdrowie młodego oficera polepszyło się już tak znacznie, że mógł służbę odbywać, wezwała go do siebie. Ketling stanął przed nią blady, wynędzniały, bez kropli krwi w twarzy, ale pełen zawsze czci, uwielbienia i pokory. Na jego widok łzy zakręciły się w oczach Oleńce, bo przecie była to jedyna życzliwa dusza w Taurogach, a taka przy tym biedna i cierpiąca, że gdy Oleńka na powitanie spytała go o zdrowie, młody oficer odrzekł: — Niestety, pani, wraca, a tak by mi było dobrze umrzeć... — Waćpanu trzeba porzucić tę służbę — odrzekła patrząc nań ze współczuciem dziewczyna — bo tak zacnemu sercu trzeba pewności, że zacnej sprawie, zacnemu panu służy. — Niestety! — powtórzył oficer. — Kiedy kończy się służba waćpana? — Za pół roku dopiero. Oleńka pomilczała chwilę, po czym podniosła na niego swe cudne oczy, które w tej chwili przestały być surowe, i rzekła: — Słuchaj mnie, panie kawalerze. Będę mówiła jako do brata, jako do serdecznego konfidenta: waćpan możesz i powinieneś się uwolnić. To rzekłszy wyznała mu wszystko: i zamiar ucieczki, i to, że na jego pomoc rachuje. Poczęła mu przedstawiać, że służbę wszędy może znaleźć, a piękną, jako jego dusza jest piękną, a zaszczytną, jak honor rycerski wymagać może; wreszcie takimi skończyła słowy: — Ja waćpanu do śmierci będę wdzięczną. Pod bożą opiekę chcę się schronić i Bogu w zakonie ślubować, ale gdziekolwiek będziesz, daleko czy blisko, na wojnie, w pokoju, będę się za waćpana modliła, będę prosiła Boga, by bratu mojemu i dobroczyńcy dał spokój i szczęście, gdy ja prócz wdzięczności i modlitwy nic mu więcej dać nie mogę... Tu głos jej zadrżał, a oficer słuchał jej słów bledniejąc jak chusta, na koniec klęknął, obie dłonie przyłożył do czoła i głosem do jęku podobnym odrzekł: — Nie mogę, pani! nie mogę!.. — Waćpan mi odmawiasz? — spytała ze zdumieniem Billewiczówna. A on zamiast odpowiedzieć modlić się począł. — Boże wielki i miłosierny! — mówił. — Od dziecinnych lat nigdy fałsz nie postał na wargach moich, nigdy nie splamił mnie krzywy uczynek. Wyrostkiem będąc broniłem tą słabą ręką króla mojego i ojczyzny, za cóż, Panie, karzesz mnie tak ciężko i zsyłasz mękę, do której, sam widzisz, sił mi brakuje! Tu zwrócił się do Oleńki: — Pani, ty nie wiesz, co to jest rozkaz dla żołnierza, że w posłuchu nie tylko jego obowiązek, ale jego cześć i honor. Mnie, pani, wiąże przysięga, i więcej niż przysięga, bo słowo rycerskie, że służby przed terminem nie porzucę i co do niej należy, ślepo spełnię. Jam żołnierz i szlachcic i tak mi dopomóż Bóg, jako nigdy w życiu nie pójdę śladem takich jurgieltników, którzy honor i służbę zdradzają. A nawet na rozkaz, nawet na prośbę twoją, pani, słowa nie złamię, choć w męce to mówię i bólu. Gdybym, mając rozkaz nie puszczać nikogo z Taurogów, stał na straży przy bramie i gdybyś wówczas ty sama, pani, przejść ją wbrew rozkazowi chciała, tedy przeszłabyś, ale po moim trupie. Tyś mnie, pani, nie znała i zawiodłaś się na mnie. Ale zlituj się, zrozumiej, że ja ci do ucieczki pomagać nie mogę i słuchać nawet o niej nie powinienem, gdyż rozkaz jest wyraźny, gdyż odebrał go Braun i nas pięciu pozostałych tu oficerów. Boże, Boże! gdybym był przewidział taki rozkaz, wolej bym poszedł na tę wyprawę... Ja panią nie przekonam, nie uwierzysz mi, a jednak Bóg widzi, Bóg niech tak mnie sądzi po śmierci, jako prawda, że życie dałbym ci bez wahania... honoru nie mogę, nie mogę! To rzekłszy Ketling załamał ręce i umilkł wyczerpany zupełnie, jeno począł oddychać szybko. Oleńka nie ochłonęła jeszcze ze zdumienia. Nie miała czasu ni zastanowić się, ni ocenić, jak należy, tej duszy wyjątkowej w swej szlachetności; czuła tylko, że usuwa się jej z rąk ostatnia deska ratunku, zawodzi ją jedyny sposób wydostania się z nienawistnej niewoli. Lecz próbowała jeszcze opierać się. — Panie — rzekła po chwili. — Jestem wnuczką i córką żołnierza; dziad i ojciec mój również honor nad życie cenili, ale właśnie dlatego nie do wszystkich posług daliby się byli ślepo używać... Ketling wydobył drżącą ręką pismo z kalety, podał je Oleńce i rzekł: — Sądź, pani, czy rozkaz służby nie tyczy? Oleńka rzuciła okiem na papier i przeczytała, co następuje: "Ponieważ doszło do naszej wiadomości, że urodzony Billewicz, miecznik rosieński, zamierza opuścić skrycie rezydencję naszą w zamiarach nam nieprzyjaznych: mianowicie, aby znajomych, koligatów, krewnych i klientów swoich ad rebelionem przeciw jego szwedzkiemu majestatowi i nam excitare, przeto polecamy oficerom, na praesidium w Taurogach zostającym, urodzonego Billewicza wraz z synowicą jako zakładników i jeńców wojennych strzec i ucieczki ich nie dopuścić, pod utratą honoru i sub poena sądu wojennego..." etc. — Rozkaz przyszedł z pierwszego postoju, po wyjeździe księcia — rzekł Ketling — dlatego jest na piśmie. — Niech się dzieje wola boża! — rzekła po chwili milczenia Oleńka.— Stało się. Ketling czuł, że wypada mu już odejść, i nie ruszał się z miejsca. Blade jego wargi poruszały się od czasu do czasu, jak gdyby chciał coś mówić i nie mógł głosu wydobyć. Dławiło go pragnienie, by paść jej do nóg i żebrać przebaczenia, lecz z drugiej strony czuł, że ona dosyć ma własnego nieszczęścia, i znajdował jakąś dziką rozkosz w tym, że i on cierpi i że będzie cierpiał bez skargi. Na koniec skłonił się i wyszedł w milczeniu, ale zaraz w korytarzu pozrywał bandaże, które miał na świeżej ranie, i padł zemdlony, a gdy po upływie godziny straż pałacowa znalazła go leżącego blisko schodów i odniosła do cekhauzu, rozchorował się ciężko i przez dwa tygodnie nie mógł opuścić łoża. Oleńka po odejściu Ketlinga pozostała czas jakiś jakby odurzona. Spodziewała się prędzej śmierci aniżeli jego odmowy, dlatego w pierwszej chwili, pomimo całego hartu duszy, zbrakło jej sił, energii, uczuła się słabą jak zwykła niewiasta, a chociaż nieświadomie powtarzała: "Dziej się wola boża!" — przecie żal zawodu wziął górę nad rezygnacją i łzy obfite a gorzkie puściły się jej z oczu. W tej chwili nadszedł miecznik, a spojrzawszy na synowicę odgadł zaraz, że mu niepomyślną wieść ma zwiastować, więc spytał żywo: — Dla Boga! co tam znowu? — Ketling odmawia — odrzekła dziewczyna. — Wszystko tu łotry, szelmy i arcypsy! Jak to? i ten nie chce pomóc? — Nie tylko nie chce on pomóc — odrzekła skarżąc się jak małe dziecko — ale powiada jeszcze, że przeszkodzi, choćby też i polec mu przyszło. — Czemu? na rany Pańskie! czemu? — Bo taka już nasza dola! Ketling nie zdrajca, ale taka już nasza dola, bośmy najnieszczęśliwsi ze wszystkich ludzi! — Bodaj tych wszystkich heretyków pioruny zatrzasły! — krzyknął miecznik. — Na cnotę nastają, łupią, kradną, więżą... Bodaj wszystko już przepadło! Nie żyć uczciwym ludziom w takich czasach! Tu począł chodzić spiesznym krokiem po komnacie i pięściami wygrażać, na koniec ozwał się zgrzytnąwszy zębami: — Wolałem wojewodę wileńskiego, wolę tysiąc razy nawet Kmicica niż tych uperfumowanych szelmów bez czci i sumienia! A gdy Oleńka nie odrzekła nic, tylko jeszcze mocniej płakać zaczęła, pan miecznik złagodniał i po chwili tak mówić począł: — Nie płacz. Kmicic mi do głowy przyszedł jeno dlatego, że ten by nas przynajmniej wyrwać z tej babilońskiej niewoli potrafił. Dałby ci on wszystkim Braunom, Ketlingom, Patersonom i samemu Bogusławowi! Ale zresztą wszyscy zdrajcy jednacy! Nie płacz! Płakaniem nic nie wskórasz, a tu radzić trzeba. Nie chce Ketling pomagać... żeby go skrzywiło!... to się bez niego obejdziem... Męski niby animusz w tobie, a w ciężkim terminie jeno szlochać umiesz... Co powiada Ketling? — Powiada, że książę kazał nas jako jeńców wojennych strzec, bojąc się, żebyś stryjko partii nie zebrał i do konfederatów nie poszedł. Pan miecznik wziął się w boki: — A! a! boi się, szelma!... I ma słuszność, bo tak uczynię, jako Bóg w niebie! — Mając zaś rozkaz, który służby tyczy, Ketling pod czcią musi go spełnić. — Dobrze!... Obejdziem się bez heretyckiej pomocy! Oleńka otarła łzy. — I stryjko myślisz, że będzie można? — Myślę, że trzeba, a jak trzeba, to i można, choćbyśmy mieli po powrozach spuszczać się z tych okien. A panienka zaraz na to: — Moja wina, żem płakała... Radźmy jak najprędzej! Łzy jej całkiem oschły i brwi ściągnęły się znowu od myślenia, z dawną stanowczością i energią. Jakoż pokazało się, że miecznik nie umie rady znaleźć i że imaginacja panny o wiele w sposoby obfitsza. Lecz ciężko i jej szło, bo to było jasne, że ich tam muszą strzec pilnie. Postanowili tedy nie prędzej próbować, aż pierwsze wieści od Bogusława przyjdą do Taurogów. W tym całą złożyli nadzieję, spodziewając się kary boskiej na zdrajcę ojczyzny i bezczestnego człeka. Mógł on przecie polec, mógł obłożnie zachorzeć, mógł być pobity przez Sapiehę, a wówczas niezawodnie powstałby w całych Taurogach popłoch i nie tak by już bacznie bram strzeżono. — Znam ja pana Sapiehę — mówił, pokrzepiając siebie i Oleńkę, miecznik — wojennik to powolny, ale akuratny, i dziw, jak zawzięty. Exemplum jego dla majestatu i ojczyzny wierność. Zastawił się, wyprzedał, a taki potęgę zebrał, przy której Bogusławowa jedno nic. Tamto poważny senator, to fircyk, tamto prawy katolik, to heretyk, tamto sama roztropność, to paliwoda! Przy kim może być wiktoria i błogosławieństwo boże? Ustąpi ta radziwiłłowska noc przed sapieżyńskim dniem, ustąpi! Chybaby kary i sprawiedliwości na tym świecie nie było!... Czekajmy jeno wieści i módlmy się za powodzenie pana Sapieżyńskiego oręża. Poczęli tedy wyczekiwać, ale przeszedł miesiąc, długi, ciężki dla strapionych serc, nim pierwszy goniec przybył, a i to wysłany nie do Taurogów, ale do Szteinboka, do Prus Królewskich. Ketling, który od czasu ostatniej rozmowy nie śmiał stanąć przed oczyma Oleńki, przysłał jej zaraz kartkę z następującą wiadomością: "Książę Bogusław zniósł pana Krzysztofa Sapiehę koło Brańska; kilka chorągwi jazdy i piechoty w pień wyciętych. Idzie na Tykocin, pod którym stoi Horotkiewicz." Dla Oleńki był to po prostu grom. Wielkość wodza i dzielność rycerska znaczyły dla jej dziewczęcego umysłu jedno i to samo, że zaś widziała Bogusława w Taurogach pokonywającego z łatwością najdzielniejszych rycerzy, przeto, zwłaszcza po owej wiadomości, wyobraziła go sobie jako złą, ale niezwyciężoną siłę, której nikt nie sprosta. Nadzieja, aby Bogusław mógł być pokonany, zgasła w niej zupełnie. Próżno miecznik uspokajał ją i pocieszał tym, że młody książę nie zmierzył się jeszcze ze starym panem Sapiehą, próżno jej zaręczał, że sama godność hetmańska, którą król świeżo pana Sapiehę przyozdobił, musi dać temu ostatniemu stanowczą nad Bogusławem przewagę, nie wierzyła, nie śmiała wierzyć. — Kto jego zwycięży? kto mu sprosta?... — odpowiadała ustawicznie. Dalsze wieści zdawały się potwierdzać jej obawy. W kilka dni później Ketling znów nadesłał kartkę z doniesieniem o rozbiciu Horotkiewicza i wzięciu Tykocina. "Całe Podlasie (pisał) jest już w ręku księcia, który nie czekając na pana Sapiehę, sam wielkimi pochodami ciągnie na niego." "I pan Sapieha zniesion będzie!" — pomyślała dziewczyna. Tymczasem nadleciała niby jaskółka, zwiastunka wiosny, wieść z innych stron. Na te przymorskie brzegi Rzeczypospolitej przyleciała ona późno, ale za to ubrana we wszystkie tęczowe blaski cudownej legendy z pierwszych wieków chrześcijaństwa, gdy jeszcze święci chodzili po świecie, świadcząc prawdzie i sprawiedliwości. — Częstochowa! Częstochowa! — powtarzały wszystkie usta. Z serc lód odtajał i zakwitnęły jako kwiaty w przygrzanej wiosennym słońcem ziemi. "Częstochowa się obroniła, widziano Ją samą, Królowę Polską, okrywającą mury płaszczem niebieskim; granaty zabójcze przypadały pod Jej święte stopy, łasząc się jako psy domowe; Szwedom schły ręce, muszkiety przyrastały do twarzy, aż odstąpili ze wstydem i strachem." Ludzie sobie obcy, gdy usłyszeli tę wieść, padali sobie w objęcia, płacząc z radości. Inni narzekali, że przyszła tak późno. — A my tu w płaczu — mówili — a my w bólu, my w męce tyle czasu żyli, gdy nam już weselić się było trzeba!... Za czym poczęło huczeć w całej Rzeczypospolitej i roztaczały się te groźne grzmoty od Pontu Euksynu do Bałtyku, aż fale obu mórz drżały; to lud wierny, lud zbożny powstawał jak burza w obronie swej Królowej. We wszystkie serca wstąpiła otucha, wszystkie źrenice zapałały ogniem; to, co się wydawało przedtem strasznym i niezwalczonym, zmalało w oczach. — Kto go pokona? — mówił do dziewczyny pan miecznik — kto mu sprosta? Teraz wiesz kto? Panna Najświętsza! Oboje z Oleńką krzyżem po całych dniach leżeli dziękując Bogu za miłosierdzie nad Rzecząpospolitą; zarazem przestali wątpić i o własnym ocaleniu. O Bogusławie zaś ucichło przez długi czas zupełnie, jakby on sam wraz z całą swą siłą w wodę wpadł. Oficerowie pozostali w Taurogach poczęli się niepokoić i przyszłość swą niepewną oglądać. Woleliby wieść o klęsce niż tę głuchą ciszę. Ale żadna wieść nie mogła nadejść, bo właśnie to wówczas straszliwy Babinicz wysforował się z Tatary przed księcia i wszystkich gońców przejmował. Kategoria:Potop